Flying Saucers & Syrup
by lalapine
Summary: Evidence leads Mulder and Scully to Canada, where all kinds of discoveries are made


TITLE - Flying Saucers and Syrup (1/1)  
AUTHOR - Tammy M. Parnell  
EMAIL ADDRESS: LaLapine@aol.com  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Anywhere, as long as my name & disclaimer are on it  
SPOILER WARNING: Anasazi, Small Potatoes  
RATING: PG  
CLASSIFICATION: S, R, X, H  
SUMMARY: Evidence leads the agents to Canada, where all kinds of discoveries are made  
KEYWORDS: Mulder/Scully romance  
DISCLAIMER: The are not mine. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, Fox Television, and the wonderful actors who portray them.   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Scully doesn't have cancer in this one, though it's set during the fourth season. Hope you like it! Comments welcome.  
  
Flying Saucers and Syrup  
by Tammy M. Parnell  
  
Two are better than one for they have a good   
reward for their labor. For if they fall, the one   
will lift up his fellow, but woe to him that is alone   
when he falleth, for he hath not another to help   
him up. --The Bible  
  
Hiking up a snow-covered mountain is no easy feat. Especially for Special Agent Dana Scully as she uncomfortably shifted the twenty-pound pack on her sore shoulders, reflecting on the events of the previous week.  
  
Where is Agent Mulder? The voice had been raspy and cruel, telltale hints of cigarette smoke on his breath.  
  
I don't know, Dana had replied evenly against the rough hand that pinned her neck to the wall. Her face had been hard to read, she knew, though her heart beating wildly through the thin blouse was not for fear for herself, but for her partner. She did indeed know where he had gone, and had intended to join him there, but that was before the questions, before the threats. Mulder must have stumbled upon something even more momentous than they'd realized.  
  
I will find out, Agent Scully, the voice had growled. I always do.  
  
He had let her go then, but she was very conscious of the surveillance she was under. She had been supposed to meet Mulder a week earlier, but she was being watched too closely. With the help of the Lone Gunmen, she had been able to sneak away in a disguise good enough to fool her would-be babysitters.  
  
A privately chartered flight to Canada would go only as far as the base of the mountain. A storm was coming, the pilot warned her; the winds would be too great near the top, and he couldn't afford to be delayed. So he had let her off to hike the rest of the way to the cabin Mulder had described to her, only a compass and a blurry map to guide her way.  
  
The cold nipped through her layers of clothing, in spite of the heat she generated from hiking. She couldn't stop; if a storm found her in her sleep, she would either be buried alive and suffocate, or she would freeze to death. Neither option sounded very appealing to the tired agent, and she knew Mulder must be jumping out of his skin with worry as it was. Last thing she needed was for him to come looking for her and get himself trapped by the elements, only to find her gone.  
  
She shuddered, though not from the cold. She didn't want to think about how her partner would react if she died. He showed little regard for himself as it was; if she were no longer there to keep him in line, he wouldn't even try to keep himself safe.  
  
Step by heavy step she labored up the mountain. It was more of a gentle slop than it was steep, but the snow and cold and heavy pack were slowing her down. She'd been at it for two hours, and the doctor in her was telling her she'd better hurry.  
  
Trying not to think of her bleak surroundings, Dana instead concentrated on why she was there to begin with. Mulder, of course. She was here to support him. This time he had been warned by the Gunmen. They had discovered some of their previous cohort's computer databases that had not been destroyed by the government. The Thinker, as he had been called, had had a complex system of sites mapped out--sites that included such notorious places as Roswell, New Mexico. The Gunmen had shared this information with her partner, and he had been eager to explore the sites for the possibility of trace evidence from extraterrestrial landings. Deciding that an icy, snow-covered mountain would be the most likely place for preserved evidence, he'd hopped on a plane, sharing only a brief discussion with Scully.  
  
It had been decided she'd join him a little later, so she could wrap up their previous case and use official vacation time for this exploration. This would detract suspicion that she was joining her partner, and she had left a paper trail that suggested she was in Hawaii for her two weeks off, hoping that would be evidence enough to convince them her partner was working solo.  
  
Squinting against the blinding whiteness that covered the terrain, Dana thought she could make out a vague light. The sun was in the process of setting, which made it hard to be certain. Glancing at her compass, she affirmed she was still heading in the right direction. She stopped briefly, taking out the map. She looked again towards the light. Yes. This was it. She had made it.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, she put the map away and, with a new determination, she urged her tired muscles forward and up. It was a lantern in the window, she was sure. Mulder had said he'd leave it to help guide her way.  
  
***  
  
Pacing nervously across the wooden floorboards, Special Agent Fox Mulder glanced at his watch. The sun was setting for yet another day, and she still hadn't come. If she doesn't come tomorrow, he resolved, I'm going out to look for her.  
  
Scully was a week late as it was, and he knew that could be for various reasons. Most likely they were keeping an eye on her. He knew she could handle it, but he still worried. Faith in her abilities was the only reason he hadn't hiked down earlier to look for her. Being where he was, there was no way to communicate with the outside world. The pilot was to return once a week to see if they were ready to leave. Other than that, they would be alone.  
  
Mulder sat down heavily at the old table, looking for the hundredth time at the map he had been studying. It was likely a three-hours' hike to the caves where the Thinker's database had indicated possible alien presence. Why the hell there was a cabin out here at all was a mystery to Mulder. It had been hard for him to remain there, waiting for his partner, planning their investigation. But he had promised.   
  
God knows, I've run off on her enough, he thought regretfully. The last thing he wanted was for her to show up and find him gone. Besides, she was bringing more specialized equipment than he'd been able to get hold off. Hiking up there himself would prove fruitless if he couldn't properly capture and preserve the evidence. Oh, how he wished there would be evidence! But right now, he had more important things to worry about. Such as his absent partner.  
  
He roughly shoved his chair away as he stood, continuing his familiar pacing. I'll likely wear a groove in these old boards, he thought ruefully. That's when he heard the noise. It was slightly muffled, but since in the time he'd been there, Mulder had never once heard an animal, he was sure it was a human voice. He hurried to the door, peeking out suspiciously.  
  
The hunched over form hiking tediously up to him brought an indelible grin to Mulder's face. He ran out the door and did his best to hurry towards the figure. he called.  
  
She looked up in recognition, relieved that he was there and okay. She wouldn't have been surprised to find the cabin empty, in spite of his assurances that he'd wait for her. That was one hell of hike, she told her partner when he had reached her. She allowed him to take the pack off her back, and she rolled her shoulders, trying to ease the ache out. For the first time she noticed his clothing, or lack thereof.  
  
Mulder, what the hell are trying to do? Coming out here without even a jacket.  
  
His excitement at seeing his partner had caused him to ignore everything else, but now that she mentioned it, he realized just how cold it was outside, without the comfort of a fire. I was worried when you didn't show, he explained.  
  
She put a hand reassuringly on his shoulder. It's all gone fine, Mulder. They were just keeping an eye on me.  
  
He nodded his relief as he walked in the door, realizing he hadn't bothered to shut it, allowing the cold to creep even more into the wooden walls.  
  
Nice place, Mulder, Dana remarked cryptically, firmly closing the cabin's door. But you might want to reconsider the air conditioning.  
  
He grinned, setting the pack down and noticing her flushed face. Heater's this way, he pointed to the fire. She didn't hesitate to hover over the fireplace as Mulder added some more wood. I'll get you some hot tea, he offered.  
  
she replied, noticing how cold she was now that she was no longer moving. She didn't even want to think about the hike tomorrow. She groaned, anticipating the sore muscles that would greet her in the morning.  
  
What's wrong?  
  
Nothing. Just thinking about tomorrow.  
  
Why don't we wait a couple days? he suggested.  
  
Dana looked up in surprise, understanding the effort that offer must have cost him. She shook her head. We don't really have time, Mulder. I'll be fine. She smiled at him warmly. But thanks for the offer.  
  
He nodded as he waited for the water to bubble over his portable stove. Now that she was here, safe, they could concentrate on the reason that brought them. Did you bring the equipment? he questioned.  
  
Mm-hm. It's all in there. No one even noticed it's missing.  
  
Good, good. That'll help to have the advanced camera and the more accurate measurements.  
  
Yeah. If anyone believes us.  
  
They'd have to, Scully, if they see the evidence. Hell, it might even convince you. It was meant as a joke, but she knew there was an underlying truth to the comment.  
  
I'm convinced there's a reason to be here, or I never would have come, she said carefully.  
  
The only reason you came here is to keep me out of trouble, he stated, his eyes glinting with humor in spite of his underlying worry.  
  
she acknowledged, a hint of smile on her face. But I saw the Thinker's database, too. I don't know if this is a wild goose chase or not, but I think there's ample evidence to make it worth looking.  
  
Mulder nodded, satisfied with the answer, as he poured her tea into a mug. We'll worry about that tomorrow, he said as he handed her the steaming drink.  
  
She nodded her thanks as she took a burning sip. The warmth felt good.  
  
Mulder took hold of an arm of the small, wornout couch and slid it closer to the fire. Sit down.  
  
She raised her eyebrows in play. Should I roll over and bring your slippers, too?  
  
Only if you want to, he replied with a grin.   
  
She sat beside him, finally beginning to feel the warmth from the fire. What do you do for fun up here?  
  
Pick up pretty redheads that hike by, he responded in a beat.  
  
You have too much time on your hands, Mulder.  
  
And not enough hands for the time.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him, not sure what he meant--or even sure what he'd said was supposed to make sense. She sighed, shaking her head. I'm too tired for a war of wits tonight, Mulder. I'll take a rain check.  
  
he smiled. Getting warmer?  
  
Yeah. Actually, I guess I'll take my coat off. She handed Mulder the mug as she removed her bulky jacket, setting in on the arm of the couch and stretching her arms and legs. Ooh, I wish we had a bathtub. She turned quickly to him, not wanting to encourage the expected retort. Don't you dare say it, she warned.  
  
Say what? he asked innocently, only his eyes betraying his humor.  
  
She rolled her own eyes as she polished off the last of her tea. I think I'll skip dinner, she replied. This place does have an indoor bathroom, right?  
  
No plumbing, but it's not bad for an inhouse outhouse. I've been keeping water in a basin to wash up with. He pointed to the hallway. No bedrooms down there, just the bathroom.  
  
She nodded as she opened her pack, reaching for a smaller bag. I'll be back in a minute.  
  
Mulder moved the couch to its original position and dragged the bed closer to the fire. The couch was hard enough to sit on, much less sleep on. Slipping out of his jeans and pulling on some sweats, he slid under the covers on the side of the bed furthest from the fire. A few minutes later, he heard the expected response.  
  
Mulder, what are you doing?  
  
  
  
What happened to you sleeping on the couch? she asked, only mildly annoyed as she set her stuff down on the table, having changed into flannel pajamas. You LIKE sleeping on the couch.  
  
What's wrong, Scully? Afraid I'll make a pass at you?  
  
She made a sound that suspiciously resembled a snort as she answered, No, I just happen to like to have my own bed.  
  
He just couldn't resist that one. So I've heard.  
  
You're a dead man, Mulder, she said, approaching the bed.  
  
He straightened up, wondering if he really oughtn't just drop the subject, but deciding he was already in deep anyway. Well, when's the last time you had to share a bed? Like she would really answer that one!  
  
She gave him a sly look. Had to or wanted to?  
  
Never mind, he groaned, deciding to leave it at that before he found out more than he wanted to know.  
  
Scoot over, she ordered.  
  
You get the side closest the fire.  
  
As she walked around to it, she commented, So if the bed catches fire, I go first?  
  
he grinned, glad she didn't protest his offer.  
  
After she had snuggled under the covers, Mulder looked at her and said, Hey, Scully?  
  
  
  
You forgot to turn out the lantern.  
  
Screw the lantern.  
  
Well, if-- the look she gave him made him stop his retort in mid sentence. he answered glumly, hating to leave her comment untouched. I'll turn it off.  
  
Thank you.  
  
After the darkness had descended in the small cabin, and Mulder had crawled back under the sheets, he heard Scully's soft laughter.  
  
  
  
She looked in his direction, smiling, as she answered, I was just wondering what would happen if Cancer Man broke in and saw us.  
  
That's easy, he answered, causing her to lift an eyebrow. He kept his face serious as he continued, We'd just tell him we're sleeping together.  
  
Dana immediately pulled his pillow out from under him and hit him on the head with it before settling down on the mattress to sleep. Good night, Mulder, she said sweetly.  
  
He placed his pillow back in the proper place with a grin. Good night, Scully.  
  
And they slept.  
  
***  
  
Dana awoke slowly, unwilling to leave the warmth of the bed. Her sense of smell arose first, and she blinked in her partner's direction.  
  
What's burning? her groggy voice asked as she propped her head up with an elbow.  
  
Nothing's burning, Mulder replied, unmiffed. That's just the fuel for the camp stove.  
  
You're not supposed to use those things indoors, you know, she informed him.  
  
You suggest I make pancakes out in the snow?  
  
Her eyebrows raised as well as her body. she questioned skeptically as she left the comfort of the bed to inspect the stove. You can't make pancakes on those, Mulder, she said in her best professor voice. They'll burn.  
  
I know what I'm doing, Scully, he insisted, busying himself with what looked like batter. Dana simply shook her head and went to get dressed.  
  
What time do we leave? she asked when she returned, rubbing absently at her sore shoulders.  
  
After we eat. Stuff's all packed. We'll be fine as long as we're there by nightfall.  
  
You studied the map, I hope.  
  
All week, he affirmed. We've each got a compass. It shouldn't be too bad.  
  
She nodded as she sat down on the couch, her nose detecting a new aroma from Mulder's section of the chilly room.  
  
Uh, Scully? he asked after a moment.  
  
  
  
Would you think me less of a man if these pancakes weren't quite perfect?  
  
She raised her eyebrows curiously as she went to inspect the small, round disks.  
  
Mulder picked one up and immediately dropped it. Ooh, hot, he said quickly, sucking on his burnt fingers.  
  
No, Mulder, she answered his question. You're definitely a man.  
  
Hey, I think I take offense to that.  
  
You should take offense to those little round things on the stove.  
  
Pancakes, Scully. They're pancakes.  
  
Oh, sorry. I forgot.  
  
Just because we can't eat them doesn't mean they're useless. He scooped a rubbery thing up with the spatula.  
  
Poking at it with a finger, she observed, You're know, you're right, Mulder. If you make more, maybe we can seal up the cracks in the walls with them.  
  
Don't be ridiculous, Scully. It would make a great hat. A mischievous twinkle flashed in his eyes before he turned the spatula over above his partner's head, the warm, flat object landing on top of her auburn hair.  
  
Dana's mouth opened in surprise as she debated her next move. Slowly removing the offending item, she said calmly, It looks more like a flying saucer to me. And with one swift fling, it hit Mulder square in the face before landing at his feet.  
  
They dived for it at the same time, each grabbing half and pulling, ripping it in two. Each then grabbed for the other's piece, their impromptu game of keep-away ending only when the pancake was a scattering of crumbs on the wooden floor.  
  
Laughing loudly, the friends ended up in a heap on the ground. Dana tugged Mulder to a sitting position and impulsively wrapped her arms around his chest. He returned the gesture with a grin, enjoying her closeness.  
  
Dana had surprised herself with her sudden display of affection, but Mulder had responded without hesitation. Their laughter faded, but they remained holding each other in the middle of the small cabin.  
  
He spoke quietly against her hair, his breath warm in her ear. I was worried about you, Dana.  
  
Her heart did a flip at his words, and she held him more tightly. I was worried about you, too, Mulder.  
  
A moment later, they pulled back, each smiling at the situation. They stood, wiping the crumbs from their clothes, and Mulder turned off the stove. Dana went to double check the equipment, and soon they were ready to begin their trek.  
  
As he passed by her in the doorway, he adjusted his pack and said, Don't ration your hugs so much, Scully. I could use a few more of those. Then he began walking in the direction of their destination.  
  
She stared at him open mouthed for a moment before firmly shutting the cabin door, and following his lead, plenty on her mind to kill the time.  
  
***  
  
I think that's it, Scully! Mulder's voice grew excited through his chattering teeth, and his pace quickened as much as a day's hike would allow.  
  
Dana merely nodded and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. The previous day's trek had certainly taken its toll, and she wanted nothing more than to curl up beside a warm fire and go to sleep.  
  
As they became closer, the wide mouth of a cave was evident, though packs of snow sealed a good deal of the entrance. Mulder's boyish enthusiasm gave him the energy to grab a small shovel from his pack and begin to dig.   
  
The holy grail, he said to himself as the snow flew behind him, his hopes soaring at the possibilities.  
  
Dana watched him fondly for a moment as she let her pack fall to the ground. For his sake, she hoped this exploration brought something to light. He'd had enough disappointment in his quest so far. Taking a deep breath, she dug out her own shovel and joined her partner.  
  
The soft, new snow was easy to push away. But underneath this fresh layer was hard, packed-down ice. Four feet of it remained when they both knew they were too tired to continue. With an unspoken agreement, they stopped digging, readjusted their packs, and boosted themselves over.  
  
The inside of the cave was dark but somewhat warmer, having been shielded from the elements and warmed by the blanketing snow. Dana was tempted to settle back against the wall to rest, but she knew her partner was anxious to keep moving. Knowing her muscles would be especially sore if she were to take a break, she looked at him for their next step.  
  
He fumbled around in his pack for his flashlight and headed through the tunnel of the cave. With a sigh, Dana followed, getting out her own light as well.  
  
They walked in silence for quite a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Mulder's pace was fast and pointed--he didn't want to stop until he had found something--anything--that would prove their search was not in vain. Dana simply concentrated on keeping his pace, glad there was no snow to slow them down, and wondering what it would take to heal his hurt this time, praying he would not let whatever they did or didn't find discourage him.  
  
The tunnel ended in a large circle, three branches meandering off in different directions. A large crack in the side of the cave allowed faint light and fresh air to seep through, reminding Dana that twilight was approaching--they had been at it all day.  
  
She set her pack down near the middle of the circle, walking up to her partner who seemed to be trying to decide which path to follow. She put a hand on his arm, and he turned to look at her as though seeing her for the first time.  
  
she said gently. Let's call it a day, okay? This is a good place for a fire, we can rest, and be ready to do a thorough search in the morning.  
  
He looked like he wanted to protest, but then nodded his agreement as he set his pack down next to hers. He was glad to have her support and company on this trip, and he mentally kicked himself for not checking in with her to see how she was holding up. Not that she would have admitted she was tired, he couldn't help but grin to himself.  
  
she asked, returning the smile on his face.  
  
You're a good friend, Scully, was all he would say as he took materials from his pack to start the fire.  
  
And don't you forget it, she said playfully as she took out their sleeping bags.  
  
It didn't take long before the fire was going and their canned food heated up.  
  
I feel like we should be roasting s'mores, Dana commented through a yawn as she finished her meal.  
  
Beans, beans, the magical fruit... Mulder began, stopping as his partner's empty bean can flew past his head. Lucky you're a good shot, he commented with a grin.  
  
Or a bad one, she laughed briefly, memories of a New Mexico house and the preceding showdown on Mulder's roof coming to mind. Her expression turned thoughtful after a moment, and a brief silence followed before she spoke.   
  
Yes, Dr. Scully?  
  
She smiled in spite of herself. I'm sorry, she said.  
  
His expression became serious as he looked at her in confusion. For what?  
  
Shooting you, she explained, somewhat embarrassed.  
  
he began, wondering why her given name slipped from his mouth. Deciding he liked the sound of it, he continued, Dana, you did it to save me, my reputation, my career... If I had killed Krycek, they might have decided it was me who killed my father. You did what you had to do.  
  
I know, she said, looking at her hands. But I didn't want to do it. And I realize I never apologized for it.  
  
Apology accepted but completely unnecessary.  
  
She nodded, looking at him this time with a smile, feeling her heart a little lighter. I'm exhausted, she said through another yawn.  
  
Should I read you a bedtime story?  
  
Don't need one tonight, she responded as she slid into her sleeping bag. Good night, Mulder.  
  
'Night, Scully. He watched her briefly before double-checking the fire and crawling into his own sleeping bag. Feeling like a child on Christmas Eve, he found it hard to fall asleep, but eventually his breathing evened out, and slumber came.  
  
***  
  
Bones! Scully, there's bones over here! Mulder dropped down next to the pile he'd spotted on the floor. Oh, my god, he said to himself as Scully crouched down beside him. He turned to her as he said, This is the same thing I saw in New Mexico. These are like the bodies I found in the boxcar.  
  
She looked at him cautiously, almost afraid to examine the evidence. Slowly her eyes left his and trailed down to see the bodies before them. Her hand reached out to touch one of the apparent alien-human hybrids. Small pox vaccination scar, she whispered.  
  
This is it, Scully, Mulder insisted, a grip on her shoulder to stress his point. This is what they've been hiding. We've found it. How many other sites are there? We've got to find them all and bring the truth to the public.  
  
Slow down a minute, Scully said, trying to keep him grounded. Priorities, Mulder. Let's document the scene.  
  
he said in excitement, digging out the camera from her pack. The helicopter's due back in five days to check up on us. That should give us time to get back to the cabin and find something to transport the bodies.  
  
  
  
I know what you're thinking, Scully, but there's no way we can leave these here. What if someone finds them and destroys them? I'm not taking that chance. We have to take at least one of the bodies with us.  
  
I agree, Mulder. But we have to be careful. We don't want people to think we've fabricated this.  
  
I know. So let's document the scene. I'll see if there's any traces of radioactivity. Can you do an autopsy?  
  
She nodded thoughtfully. Yeah, I can. But we don't have a video camera, so make sure you're careful with the photos. I have a cassette recorder.  
  
He was already setting up his equipment as he handed her the camera. Scared to think what their discovery could mean, Dana concentrated on the photos, taking every possible angle before finally moving a body and focusing on the individual. She got a close-up of the scar as Mulder came over to her.  
  
Trace amounts of radioactivity. Nothing harmful now, but it means something was here.  
  
She didn't argue, instead telling him, I'm ready to do the autopsy.  
  
He took the camera from her as she tied her hair back and put on some latex gloves. Scalpel in hand, she made sure the flashlights were positioned well enough for her to do an accurate job. Cause of death would be difficult to determine, she knew, realizing how long the bodies had probably been there. Yet the cold had preserved them somewhat, leaving possibilities open.  
  
Mulder enthusiastically watched her work, for once not at all ill at the site of the opened body. Her capable hands inspected each organ, weighing them on a portable scale, and jotting down the data in her notebook.  
  
I don't know anything about extraterrestrial biology, Mulder, she said after a while, flicking off the recorder. She looked at him pointedly. But there are things here that just aren't human. I mean, they could be birth defects, genetic abnormalities, but... I just don't know.  
  
You're taking tissue samples?  
  
Yes. They'll be well preserved in this cold so we can get them to the official labs to analyze.  
  
Can you tell at all how they died? Murder?  
  
I don't know... It's possible. Like I said, the anatomy just seems so different. The size of their stomachs and lungs are smaller than those of normal humans, somewhat constricted. They could perhaps have died of starvation or maybe inhaling some toxic chemical.  
  
  
  
It's possible.  
  
In the boxcar, Scully, I saw an empty can labeled cyanide. I didn't have time to look further before Cancer Man got there, but I think what they did was poison them in the locked boxcar.  
  
But why?  
  
To hide the evidence. Maybe the they were through with them. Maybe the small pox shot was being tested on them to see if it would work as a vaccine as well as a record-keeping system. Do you realize what this could mean?  
  
It means we're going to piss off some very prominent people, she commented. IF this is real.  
  
Do YOU think it's real? he dared to ask her.  
  
There's something here, Mulder, she replied thoughtfully. I can only hazard to guess what it really is--  
  
They heard the footsteps at the same time. Both reached for their guns a fraction of a second too late. Excruciating pain filled their heads as the world went dark.  
  
***  
  
Somewhere in the distance, Dana heard a moan. With sudden alertness, she realized that it came from her. Tentatively moving a hand to her sore head, she slowly came to a sitting position, willing the fuzziness away. It was dark and cold where she sat, and the familiar musk of the cave came to her nostrils.  
  
she asked with an ever tightening knot in her stomach. Mulder, are you here? Feeling carefully around her, she could not find their flashlights, but she remembered the one she'd stuck on her key ring as a precaution just before she'd left the States. She took it from her pocket, and thankful for its small beam, she peered into the darkness, wondering how long she'd been out.  
  
A movement a few feet away caught her attention, and she headed towards it. He grunted in response, and a wave of relief washed over her. She stumbled across a flashlight on her way towards him, and she quickly found its on switch so she could inspect her partner.  
  
I'm fine, Scully, he insisted as he struggled to sit up. She helped him as she felt the growing bump on the back of his head.   
  
Sorry. Is that the only place you're hurt?  
  
he said irritably. How about you?  
  
Blow to the back of my skull, same as you.  
  
He nodded, holding his hand out for the flashlight. She knew what he wanted, and she was afraid of the answer that would come. Reluctantly, she handed it over, and he focused the beam on their surroundings.  
  
The contents of their backpacks lay strewn across the ground, papers ripped, equipment broken, film exposed, and tape ruined. Not a body was in sight.  
  
Mulder muttered to himself, his face painful for her to see. They destroyed it all. Damn them! We were so close.  
  
Dana could say nothing that would comfort him, she knew, so she remained silent, a hand resting gently on his arm.  
  
He tried to compose himself but found it difficult. Did you see who it was? he asked, his voice pleading with her to give him an answer.  
  
She shook her head resignedly, seeing his eyes grow moist. It was our chance, Scully, he said sadly. We had the proof.  
  
I know.  
  
Tears began to trickle down his face, and she reached out for him, gently pushing his head against her shoulder, allowing him to release his frustration and disappointment. Tenderly she stroked his hair, holding on to him tightly, wishing she could protect him from the world.  
  
***  
  
An hour later, they had salvaged what they could of their belongings and headed towards the mouth of the cave in silence, lack of enthusiasm along with throbbing heads slowing their pace considerably. Having reached the entrance, it was obvious that whoever had come after them had tried their best to reseal the cave with packed snow.  
  
We're trapped, Mulder announced with finality when he saw this. Nice knowing you, Scully, he said cryptically as he settled down against the wall of the cave.  
  
she scolded him. Don't talk like that, Mulder. We'll get out of here. We always do. She tried to smile as she kneeled beside him.  
  
I wonder what the point is sometimes, he reflected aloud. They feed us bones and we follow. When we get too close they take them away again, and we start from scratch. It's all a game to them.  
  
We've seen too many things not to believe, she answered quietly.  
  
He looked at her thoughtfully. Can you honestly say you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?  
  
She so badly wanted to answer in the affirmative, but they had never lied to one another, and she wasn't about to start now. I can't say I believe in EBEs, no, she replied carefully, seeing his face grow downcast. she continued, I believe that the government is trying to hide something from the public, and I believe that it has to do with the possibilities of extraterrestrials. And we are on the verge of discovering their secret.  
  
His eyes were focused on his feet, and she could tell her reassurance didn't help him feel any less alone in his quest. She gently lifted his chin so that he was looking at her. Most importantly, Mulder, I believe in you. I believe in our quest for the truth, and I believe that if we don't give up, they're bound to slip up somewhere, and we will find something.  
  
He stared at her in wonder. She believes in me and in OUR quest, she had said. A small grin appeared on his face as he realized he was not alone--in more ways than one.  
  
She returned his smile and held out her hand. He gripped it tightly as he stood. Still got your shovel? he asked.  
  
She looked at him with a gleam in her eye. When you're around, always.  
  
He laughed out loud at this, and she joined him as they sorted through what was left of their packs to find a way to dig through the resealed cave.  
  
***  
  
It didn't take as long as they had expected to reopen the cave's mouth, and it was evident this obstacle was merely meant to slow them down. Nighttime had come again, and it was especially cold as small snowflakes began to fall. A difficult enough hike during the day, the agents knew that staying put was their best option. They headed back to the center of the cave to wait for the morning, fairly confident they would not run into any trouble.  
  
They took our food supplies, Dana reminded her partner as they tried to assemble their knifed up sleeping bags.  
  
Not to mention the matches and wood for the fire, Mulder added, plopping down near where the previous night's fire had been. He settled his flashlight with the beam facing up, giving the room an eerie glow. Dana shivered, thinking of the terrible things that appeared to have happened here not that long ago.  
  
Mulder observed.  
  
A little, she admitted, knowing that the temperature was bound to drop considerably more as the night deepened.  
  
Maybe we should huddle together to conserve body heat, Mulder suggested, a playful leer aimed at his partner to lighten the mood.  
  
Actually, Mulder, she said, playing along, that only works if it's skin touching skin.  
  
Are you coming on to me, Scully?  
  
Dana laughed in spite of herself but didn't answer. Mulder came to sat beside her on the remains of her sleeping bag.   
  
Because if you are, he continued semi-seriously, remembering their pancake fight the previous day, I accept.  
  
Dana couldn't read the expression in his eyes, but she could have sworn it wasn't all in jest. Get lost, Mulder, she said, her tone light.  
  
He didn't move, though he knew he ought to have. Don't bring it up, Mulder, he warned himself. But he was tired, both physically and emotionally, and feeling like his professional life was a living hell, he couldn't resist. You kissed HIM.  
  
Oh, God, not this again. Leave it to Mulder to remember that at a time like this.  
  
Van Blundht. You kissed him when you thought he was me.  
  
I didn't kiss him. He tried to kiss me.  
  
And you would have let him.  
  
I was drunk, Mulder.  
  
Yeah, right. I've seen you drink, and you can drink a hell of a lot before it gets to you.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably, almost wishing he was still depressed. I wasn't thinking clearly. He took me by surprise.  
  
Mulder quickly leaned in to kiss her. She raised her hand to stop him. What are you doing?  
  
Taking you by surprise.  
  
Knock it off, Mulder. She got up from her sleeping bag and walked to where the cool air was entering from the crack in the wall. Forget about Van Blundht.  
  
This isn't about him, Scully. It's about us.  
  
She took a deep breath and turned to face him. What do you mean? she asked softly. It's been a long day. I think we should just try to get some sleep.  
  
Mulder stood and walked to stand in front of her. He put a hand lightly on her cheek and stroked his thumb across it a couple times as he said, Us, Scully. You know.  
  
She nervously licked her lips, suddenly not as cold as she had been. You're heading into dangerous territory, Mulder.  
  
But you admit there's something?  
  
We've never lied to each other, she answered simply.  
  
He nodded his agreement. We just don't say everything.  
  
Sometimes, there's no point in it.  
  
I want to kiss you, Scully.  
  
She couldn't look him in the eyes, the inner struggle evident on her face. Mr. X once told me not to open doors that I wasn't willing to walk through.  
  
I'm willing to try.  
  
She looked at him then. It's not that easy.  
  
What's a kiss, Scully? What can it hurt?  
  
Mulder, I don't need to kiss you to know how I feel. She looked at him for a moment before turning away. But he wasn't going to give up after that admission. He lifted her chin towards him and moved closer.  
  
Just one, he whispered, his lips closing in on hers.   
  
Her mind was telling her to pull away again, but every other part of her--her racing pulse, her warming body, her full heart--were all insisting she allow this to happen. She let him come to her.  
  
His soft lips brushed hers for a moment, and he pulled only slightly away. He was going to make her go to him! She had no choice, nor did she want one. She wanted to feel his lips on hers for longer than a second. If they were going to do this, they might as well do it right!  
  
She lifted her head and connected her lips to his. Suddenly, she was not in a cold, deserted cave in Canada. She was with Mulder, in their own warm little world, and that's all that mattered.  
  
When they finally parted, they didn't speak. They simply gathered their sleeping bags together, curled up beside each other, and in the comfortable closeness, they drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The morning found them sore from the cold weather and stressed muscles. Neither mentioned the previous night's kiss, though it was at the forefront of both their minds. Instead, they concentrated on rechecking the cave for any evidence that may have been inadvertently left by their attackers. But the men had been thorough in their assignment; most likely any shred discovered had been destroyed immediately.  
  
Disappointment still reigned in their hearts from the turn of events that had happened, but hope had not been destroyed. Even trudging their way back to the cabin in the soft, new snow, they felt a lightness in the air, a sense that the future held something good in it for them.  
  
After a couple of hours, a vaguely familiar smell came to their nostrils. Do you smell that, Mulder? Dana asked him.  
  
Sorry, Scully, but I haven't had a chance to shower, he grinned.  
  
She smacked his chest playfully as she clarified, I mean the smoke.  
  
He had noticed it, too, but was trying to ignore it. How can something out in the middle of the snow catch on fire?  
  
Well, I suppose it could be a campfire, she said doubtfully.  
  
I thought we were the only ones stupid enough to camp out here?  
  
And our attackers, she pointed out.  
  
They're long gone.  
  
Yeah... And besides, it smells a lot stronger than a small campfire.  
  
There goes the cabin, he remarked simply.  
  
That's what I was afraid of, Dana replied.  
  
The rest of the hike was silent, each hoping their guess was wrong. But the closer they got to the cabin, the stronger the smell became. Eventually, they could see clouds of billowing black smoke, and as they approached, familiar sounds came to their ears.  
  
Mulder muttered. Cancer Man or the good guys?  
  
I vote for the good guys, Dana answered. Even Cancer Man's not that stupid.  
  
Or so he wants us to believe.  
  
When the cabin became in sight, they recognized a rescue copter as well as the distinct one belonging to their pilot. The rescue team, no doubt, was there for their benefit.  
  
Approaching the cluster of people, their pilot waved his greeting. Mulder! Scully! I thought for sure when I saw this smoke you'd gone and got yourselves in some kind of trouble.  
  
Mulder held out a hand in greeting. It wasn't us they were trying to kill.  
  
Dana remarked. The men followed her gaze to a tall, balding man heading in their direction. It's Skinner.  
  
Well, I'd best be going, the pilot said, making a quick escape, not wanting to be caught in the middle of something.  
  
Dana muttered after him as their Assistant Director approached.  
  
He glared at the partners for a moment before commenting. Why am I not surprised?  
  
Scully began, if I may explain--  
  
He cut her off. So how was Hawaii, Agent Scully?  
  
Would you believe she got on the wrong flight? Mulder intervened, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
This isn't funny, Agent Mulder. I have people I have to answer to.  
  
This was my vacation time, sir, Scully asserted. Not Bureau business.  
  
And what about your renegade partner? He disappeared without a trace, and you said you didn't know where he was.  
  
Her face reddened slightly as she let Mulder take over.  
  
he said with conviction, we found proof. Lots of it. It was worth my time to come out here to investigate.  
  
Have you ever heard of a field report, Agent Mulder?  
  
I thought we had an understanding--  
  
To a point, he sighed in frustration. What the hell happened out here, anyway?  
  
Mulder looked disgusted at the prospect of the answer, so Scully filled their A.D. in on the past few days, leaving out a certain personal detail. When we came to, she concluded, everything was destroyed. We hiked out here at first light, and you know as much as we do after that.  
  
Do you believe that those bodies were actually extraterrestrial in nature, Agent Scully?  
  
I was not able to come to any definitive conclusion, sir. But their anatomy would lead me to believe that they were certainly not normal human beings.  
  
Where's your smoking friend? Mulder cut in to his superior.  
  
He was concerned as to your whereabouts, Skinner answered carefully. He suggested I look here. Your pilot reported a large blaze in the middle of the mountains to the local authorities, and that, in turn, got reported to me. I'm sure he won't be surprised that the two of you turned up here.  
  
And he won't be surprised that the evidence was destroyed, either.  
  
What evidence, Mulder? To them, whatever report you file will be a fairy tale. Your pursuits up here mean nothing.  
  
There are more locations, sir, Scully spoke up.  
  
Skinner looked at her intently. I doubt that very much, Agent Scully. These men are nothing but thorough. With that, he headed back towards one of the helicopters.  
  
He's right, Mulder stated resignedly as they watched him leave. If they knew of our plan to come here, they must know about the other places.  
  
There'll be other leads, she tried to assure him.  
  
He nodded, only partially convinced, as he took her hand in his. Together, they went to join their superior.  
  
***  
  
The basement office was filled with the clicking of keyboards as Mulder and Scully worked on their reports. They had been given only a day of recuperation time, as the powers-that-be were chomping at the bit to see what they had to say. The sooner they had the reports, the sooner they could discredit this latest discovery.  
  
Mulder absently popped a sunflower seed in his mouth as he finished proofreading his document. Glancing up at Scully, she seemed far away as her report came up on the printer. He grinned, I'll show you mine if you show me yours.  
  
A smile brought her back to reality, not trying to hide her reaction to his humor as she usually did. How bout the Cliff notes version?  
  
We came, we saw, they conquered. But, we won't give up because we crave the abuse.  
  
Speak for yourself.  
  
Okay, I crave the way you hold me when they do abuse us.  
  
A lump came unexpectedly to her throat as she looked at him, for the first time realizing he noticed and appreciated her concern for him. He smiled and came to kneel beside her chair. What is your conclusion about this case, Dr. Scully?  
  
She cleared her throat. My conclusion, Agent Mulder, is that you are right.  
  
He raised his eyebrows in perfect imitation of his partner. She smiled as she continued, I ration my hugs way too much.  
  
His smile spread across his face as his arms circled around her petite body. She wrapped her own arms around him in return, enjoying his closeness, his warmth. They hugged tightly before pulling slightly apart, their faces nearly touching.  
  
Maybe it was worth it this time, Scully, he said softly. Maybe if we hadn't gone, then...  
  
I know, she whispered. But will it work?  
  
There's only one way to find out, he replied, closing the small distance between them. Their kiss grew stronger, braver, more passionate. Eventually, they pulled away, and Mulder took their reports from the printer. He handed her hers and said, Let's get this over with.  
  
Why? Did you have plans for after work? she asked with a smile, feeling like their basement office needed to have the air conditioning checked.  
  
he suggested. I promise I won't cook.  
  
But I kind of liked your flying saucers, Mulder.  
  
Does that mean you won't yell at me next time we go camping in a blizzard and I fix breakfast?  
  
Well, let's just say we could probably find other things to occupy our time, she winked at him as she walked past him towards the elevator, report in hand.  
  
He quickly followed after her with a grin, Hey, Scully, I hear the Arctic is nice this time of year...  
  
THE END  
  
I know how you love slapping on the latex.   
--Mulder to Scully, Syzygy g


End file.
